


Get Well Soon

by Higgles123



Category: The Take (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Freddie's girlfriend has broken her leg and has been ordered to rest for six weeks. She doesn't like that idea but Freddie has a few ideas to persuade her.
Relationships: Freddie Jackson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Get Well Soon

Sophie flopped down onto the couch with a huff of annoyance and launched her crutches across the room. Her boyfriend, Freddie, slammed the door shut behind him and narrowly missed being hit by the metal walking aids. 

  
“There’s no point in being a narky knickers, babe,” he tutted, flopping down beside her and lighting up a cigarette. “You will go pissing around in the snow like a big kid and slip over on black ice, eh? You’re lucky you only wound up with a broken leg.” 

  
“I wouldn’t have slipped if you hadn’t launched a snowball right in my fucking face,” she muttered sullenly. 

  
“Blame me if it makes you feel better,” Freddie smirked. “But at least you’ve got six weeks off work. Think of it as a bonus.” 

  
“Oh yeah,” Sophie scoffed folding her arms across her chest. “Six weeks of sitting here doing jack shit. I’m gonna be so bored.”

  
“Nah,” Freddie shook his head. “You’ll be able to watch Brookside and This Morning and be a proper lady of leisure. Get the practice in for when we have babies, eh?”

  
“At least if we had a baby I’d actually have something to look after during the day.” 

  
“Well if it’s a baby you want, a baby I’ll give you,” Freddie wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

  
“Not a chance,” Sophie snorted. “I told you that until you stop sniffing that shit up your nose then I’m not having any kids with you.” 

  
“I’ll have you know that when I went out with our Jimmy the other night I only had one line,” Freddie retorted indignantly. 

  
“One line is one too many,” Sophie narrowed her eyes at him, but truthfully she was proud of how much better he was doing. He had been an absolute state when she first met him a year ago but after she had threatened to break things off when he got himself arrested for driving under the influence of alcohol and had his license taken, he had really turned a corner. “I suppose while I’ve got six weeks of nothing to do, I could always get this place sorted. I’ve been wanting to decorate for months but can never find the time. Fancy a trip to the hardware store tomorrow? I’m thinking maybe we go for grey and lilac in here?” 

  
“Alright Carol Smilie, before you go all _Changing Rooms_ on me, I think you’re forgetting one little problem,” Freddie glanced down at her leg. 

  
“It’s only a broken leg,” Sophie shrugged. “Won’t be that hard to do a bit of painting and stuff.” 

  
“Sorry, were you actually listening to anything that doctor was saying to you? Cos I’m fairly certain that once he’d stopped staring at your tits he gave you a great big massive lecture on how it was very important for you to stay off your feet for the six weeks you had the cast on, and possibly for even longer.” 

  
“First of all, Freddie, he wasn’t staring at my boobs,” Sophie sighed. “And secondly, I think you’re taking his words a little bit too literally. Just because he signed me off of work doesn’t mean that he genuinely thinks I’m gonna sit around on my arse for six weeks when there’s things I could be doing here.” 

  
“He was most definitely staring at your tits, and who the fuck could blame him when you’re wearing that top?” Freddie eyes Sophie’s ample cleavage that was accentuated by the v neck top she wore. “And as for what he said, yes Soph he did fucking mean it literally you knobhead. That’s exactly why he said if you didn’t keep off of it that you could cause yourself some permanent damage.” 

“Oh they say that to everyone,” Sophie rolled her eyes. “They have to cover themselves in case it doesn’t heal properly or something.” 

  
“Well I think you’re being an absolute idiot, to be honest,” Freddie told her pointedly, leaning forward to stub out his cigarette in the glass ashtray on the coffee table. Sitting back he put his arms out over the back of the sofa and sighed. She was as stubborn as they came was his Sophie. That’s half the reason he adored her. Not only was she beautiful and funny but she also didn’t just roll over and take his shit. She put him in his place and if he was being honest, it turned him on like nothing else. “But I reckon I know a few things we could do that might make you having to be off your feet for the next six weeks a little bit more bearable.” 

  
“Like what?” Sophie muttered, not sensing the hidden intention in Freddie’s tone of voice. 

  
“Hmm,” he murmured breathing into her ear before nipping at her earlobe while his hand traced a path up her thigh slowly. Reaching her centre, his finger rubbed at her clit through her leggings and knickers and he grinned when she hissed. “Maybe if you ask me very very nicely I might take these off and show you what I mean.” 

  
“Please Freddie.” she breathed as the pressure on her clit intensified. 

  
“You’re a good girl, aint ya,” he suckled at her neck as his fingers yanked down the bottom half of her clothing. “Apart from when you’re using that dirty fucking mouth on me. Ain’t so well behaved then are you? Hmm? Do you want my cock in your mouth babe?” he eyed the purple mark he had left on her neck with satisfaction. “Or do you want my tongue in your pussy? Hmm?”

  
He smirked when his finger traced her slit teasingly and she let out a whimper as she writhed beneath him. Kneeling down on the floor, he opened her legs and placed himself in between them, wasting no time in plunging his wet tongue inside of her moist folds. He hummed against her and she moaned, reaching for a hand full of his hair and pulling. Freddie licked her agonisingly slowly, savouring not only her taste but the way she gripped desperately at his hair and moaned his name as started to come undone. Curling two fingers inside of her, he sucked at her clit and he could tell by the way she started to pant that she was about to cum. Her thighs quivered either side of his and her head thrashed from side to side. Just as she was about to reach her release, he pulled away and stood up with a grin. 

  
“What the fuck?” Sophie groaned, still writhing as she tried to keep hold of her building release. 

  
“You behave for the next few days and rest like you’re supposed to then I’ll give you whatever you want,” Freddie patted her cheek as though she was a child. “And for every day you continue to stay off your feet, I’ll continue to give you whatever you want. How’s that for a deal?”

  
“I don’t need you and your deals, Freddie fucking Jackson,” she spat angrily, reaching down to touch herself with spite in her eyes directed at him. 

  
“Ah ah,” he grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed. “Don’t you fucking dare. I mean it, Soph. I’m going out to the chippy to get our dinner and if I come back I’ll know if you’ve been playing with yourself, won’t I? Don’t matter how many times you wash your hands, I’ll still be able to tell.”

  
Sophie wouldn’t look at him, so he took her by the face and forced her eyes to meet his. 

  
“You’re gonna behave yourself and be my good girl, yeah?” he narrowed his eyes at her. “Course you are cos you know what trouble you’ll be in if you don’t. Or maybe that’s what you want, hmm?” He kissed her hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth until she almost choked. Pulling back, he grinned, adjusting the erection tenting in the front of his pants. “See you in a minute, babe. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” 

  
Launching the television remote at Freddie’s head as he left, she could hear him laughing to himself as he walked down the end of the garden path. Sophie squeezed her legs together and moaned. He would know if she got herself off; it was like he had a fucking sixth sense for it and she wasn’t sure she had it in her to survive whatever punishment he would dish out, no matter enjoyable it always was.

Looked like Freddie Jackson was going to get his own way as usual. 


End file.
